The present disclosure relates to a battery, a battery pack, an electronic apparatus, an electric vehicle, an electrical storage apparatus and an electricity system.
There has been a growing demand for secondary batteries such as lithium-ion secondary batteries having high performance. Enhancement of battery characteristics including high capacity and high power has been demanded. For example, some technologies related to a separator of a secondary battery have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-68088 and 2008-152985 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1” and “Patent Document 2”, respectively); and some technologies related to secondary batteries with high power have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-146612 and 2011-175933.